Blood of the Uchiha
by Takata Kaori
Summary: Sasuke has finally achieved vengeance on the Leaf. While watching the village burn down in Black Flames, he is assaulted by Uzumaki Naruto.The battle may change the Shinobi world forever. Was originally named "Sasuke's Vengeance Achieved." T for swearing.
1. Black Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of its characters. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The only things that belong to me is the Character to appear in Chapter III, and everything about him besides the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as the Leaf Village burned. His vengeance had come upon the monstrosity. His entire clan's blood was on the hands of the Leaf Elders. The black flames were visible from the Mountain. The blood of the Uchiha was the downfall of the Leaf, as the amaterasu did its job. Blood poured down Sasuke's cheek.<p>

He swung around and punched the incoming hostile in the face. He looked and saw the very familiar sight of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, the nine-tails chakra manifesting three tails. Hatred burnt in Naruto's eyes. He spat the blood conjured by the blow onto the ground.

"Why? Why did you destroy the Leaf?" Naruto asked calmly. Sasuke watched the tears stream down his face. Then he saw why, the charred remains of Haruno Sakura were on a tree branch. "How could you Sasuke? You monster, _you_ will pay Sasuke!" Two shadow clones appeared, the nine-tails charka emanating from the three figures.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with sympathy in his eyes. He had insured that Uzumaki Naruto felt true hate, by destroying the Leaf. By exacting revenge on the Leaf, he had awoken a part of Naruto he has never seen. One of the nine-tailed clones attacked Sasuke, while the other helped Naruto do a jutsu. Sasuke dodged a punch, and kicked the clone in the face.

"I have to ask you _Uchiha _Sasuke! Are _you_ really the last of the mighty Uchiha clan, or a cheap imitation who feeds on hate?" Naruto asked. The shadow clone burst away in a cloud, and the other burnt had already dispersed from the kick. Naruto held what looked like a Rasen Shuriken, but was blood red like the chakra surrounding Naruto. "Prepare yourself, for the power of true hatred! Nine-tail Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto ran forward, and threw the chakra ball at Sasuke with immense strength.

Sasuke lifted his hand, and held it in front of him. Lightning sparked in his hand, and then formed a chidori. He activated the black flame, and it mixed with the Chidori. Sasuke continued to hold it at the incoming Rasen Shuriken. Sasuke smiled. New blood oozed down his cheek covering the dried blood from the earlier use. "Uzumaki Naruto you will never be a match for me. Black Chidori!" he watched Naruto's smug expression, change to surprise.

Then Sasuke did a back flip, a trail of black flame following behind, and when he landed _flung_ the Black Chidori at the incoming Rasen Shuriken. The collision was destroying the forest around them, and Sasuke enjoyed it. "There's no Kakashi to save you this time Naruto!" Then he did the hand signs and shot a full powered Fire Ball Jutsu at the Black Chidori to make it more in his favor. A smile crossed his face.


	2. True Hatred

The fireball did put the collision in Sasuke's favor. He felt the heat on his skin, and saw the Rasen Shuriken slowly closing in on Uzumaki Naruto. Blood and the scent of brunt flesh told Sasuke the Black Chidori hit its mark. Naruto's shirt was ripped open, and blood was seeping from a wound on his chest.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had no idea what true hatred was. True hatred fuels you, makes you stronger than before. It's a motivator that works until vengeance has come upon the one you hate. The tears streaming down Naruto's face were not of hate, but of anger and sorrow. Sasuke saw the look in his eyes though, the look of pure hatred of his opponent. Itachi had seen this look in Sasuke's eyes, the day Sasuke killed him.

The fight continued, and it didn't shift into either's favor for most of it. Eventually, the fight did shift in someone's favor. Around the time that it did, Sasuke's shirt was ripped clean off, and he was covered in cuts. Naruto had achieved Six Tails Manifested. Sasuke was tired of playing around and opened his eyes. "Susano'o!" Sasuke screeched! The large golem appeared and worked as Sasuke's protective shield.

It was as tall as Six Tails Manifested Naruto. Naruto lunged at Sasuke, but he swiped him away with Susano'o's fist. Naruto's eyes closed, and he fell to the ground. He was in a human state now, the chakra tails had returned to inside Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes, and found the Susano'o was gripped around him.

"Game over, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke said as he had the Susano'o's grip tighten around Naruto's chest. Naruto's screams filled the air, and the bones in Naruto's arms and chest started to snap. Blood shot from his mouth. Then it all stopped.

"Am I dead?" Naruto said aloud once he landed on the ground. He opened his eyes when he received no answer. He wasn't dead. The Susano'o was gone, and Sasuke was ground. Then Naruto saw what stopped it all. Standing above Sasuke was a man. The man looked at Naruto revealing an orange mask. "Uchiha Madara! What are you doing here?" Naruto wheezed out. Blood oozed from his jaw, which was clearly broken.

"How dare you Sasuke? We had an agreement! I held off the Jonin, while you burnt the village! All I asked was for you to bring me the Nine-tails brat _alive_!" Madara scolded. Sasuke looked up, and a large grinned covered his bloody, and beaten face.

"I don't care about our _agreement_ Madara!" Sasuke barked. He lifted his hand a lightning sparked, at the same moment Sasuke shot into the air yelling "_Chidori-Lightning Blade!"_ It went straight through Madara. Sasuke smiled, satisfied with the kill. Then his smile faded, when he realized it went _through_ causing _no _harm.

"Poor Sasuke, you never learn." Madara laughed. Madara punted Sasuke in the head, and Sasuke flew, blood was spurting from a now broken jaw. Sasuke didn't land on the ground, but into an even more painful punch into his back. More blood shot from his mouth, muffling his screams. "It seems the role of the teacher has fallen on my shoulder, _yet _again."


	3. Madara vs Sasuke! Battle of the Uchiha!

Sasuke fell to the ground. Blood oozing from his mouth and bewilderment in his eyes, he stood in front of Madara. What Madara just did was _impossible_, and the chidori should've killed him! Yet it passed _harmlessly _through him. Sasuke drew his sword, and then activated his Chidori Stream. The blade was covered in lightning. "This will show you Madara! This will show you what it's like to face a real Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled as he slashed straight through him. It was completely harmless.

Sasuke was completely unprepared for Madara's elbow. It smashed right into the back of his neck. Sasuke screamed in pain, and then Madara did a three sixty spin in midair, at supersonic speed, and kicked Sasuke straight into his face. Sasuke was airborne.

Sasuke started slamming to burning trees, through one into another, screaming with each impact. The quick impacts into, and out of, the flames were burning the skin on his back. When it stopped, Sasuke stood up in agony. He spat the blood from his mouth onto the ground, and pulled his sword into another Chidori Stream based attack. He flew at Madara with the same result as before. This time Madara's counter attack wasn't an elbow to the face, but a midair backflip ending with smashing Sasuke's face into the ground.

Sasuke screamed in pain, and was then forced into more agony as Madara kicked him into the air and kicked him, like a second grader cherry-bombing a kickball, grabbing his sword in mid kick. Sasuke flew into a few more burning trees. He was really starting to regret using the fireball jutsu on Naruto. He looked up, this time with no sword, and saw a fireball flying towards him. "Damn!" He yelled as he's nicked by the fireball, setting his pants on fire.

He opened his eyes, and activated Mangekyou Sharingan. The golem that is the Susano'o appearing behind him, Sasuke laughed a beaten laugh. He slammed the Susano'o's fist onto the location of Madara, which yet again passed harmlessly through him. He tried to swipe away Madara, but it just made Madara irritated by Sasuke's failed _attacks_. Madara lifted Sasuke's blade and pierced it into Sasuke's waist, avoiding any vital areas of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke faded out of consciousness. Madara barked a name that Naruto barely heard, for he had been watching the entire fight. He thought there was no way that was the whole battle. He must have been drifting in and out of reality during the fight. A man in Akatsuki robes grabbed Sasuke, and Madara walked over to Naruto.

"Good night Nine-tails." Madara laughed. Naruto saw a blue glow on Madara's hand, and drifted into unconsciousness. Madara lifted Naruto onto his shoulder, and went to join the other member of the Criminal Organization he led.


	4. Takata Kaori

Sasuke opened his eyes, and saw the mask of Uchiha Madara. On the ground next to Naruto was another Akatsuki member. His hands were glowing bright blue, the art of the superficial palms. It was a healing jutsu. Naruto opened his eyes, and looked around. All of his wounds were completely healed, and now that Sasuke thought about it, so were his.

The other Akatsuki member looked at Sasuke. His hair was somewhat long and spikey, and was a deep caramel color. He had a tan colored skin, with a smile on his face. He looked like a kind man. Yet with all the scars on his face, you'd know he wouldn't go easy on you in a fight. His Akatsuki cloak was in the same style as Madara's.

Madara looked at the other member, and then laughed. "Good job, Daisuke! You're such a fine healer, and an amazing Akatsuki recruit." Then he looked down at Sasuke. "Welcome Sasuke to the Akatsuki's Secret Hideout. Oh but there's one other thing you should know. This man here is Takata Kaori. He is the man who healed you." Kaori smiled at when Madara finished. Kaori looked at Naruto.

"Madara never told me what your name is." Kaori said sincerely, his voice was gentle. He didn't sound like he could actually harm someone. He was always smiling, and his eyes radiated with kindness. How can you hurt someone so kind? Another important question, how did Kaori end up in a Criminal Organization, like the Akatsuki?

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage of….. Oh yeah, the Village Hidden in the Leaves is gone." Tears started streaming down Naruto's face. He stood, and started to run, and then Kaori lifted his left hand and pulled it toward him. Naruto flew back, and Kaori gently caught him, and laid him on the ground. It was clear to Sasuke that Kaori had thrown Chakra Strings onto Naruto when Naruto stood.

"Well Uzumaki Naruto, I'm Takata Kaori! I'm the healer of the Akatsuki, and the wanted criminal from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. I'm wanted for killing my master, he taught me the skills of medical ninjutsu, and then I killed him in his sleep. I waited till he was asleep, for I didn't want him to die painfully. He was my master. I cared for him, but a poisonous snake bit him, and he was dying. He asked me to kill him. So I did.

"I was hunted down by my village. While I ran away, a villager who was skilled in the arts of fighting with flaming swords assaulted me. He slashed my face, leaving me lying in the middle of the desert to die. I used the art of the Superficial Palm to heal my burns, but my scars will be the symbol of my crime, forever." He cried, and his knees buckled.

Madara started to lift Kaori off the floor, in which he was having a breakdown. Sasuke then realized that Madara must be solid to lift Kaori. He opened his eyes, and activated the Amaterasu. The black flames appeared on his arm. He screeched the yanked off his glove, and then his other glove. Then he removed his Akatsuki Robe. Kaori looked at Sasuke.

"You attack my best friend? The man that helped you achieve the vengeance you dreamt of on the Leaf! You try to kill him? You shall pay Uchiha Sasuke!" Kaori's entire face was red with rage. He took off his Akatsuki robe. He then reached his hand in front of him. "Takata Style, mystical weaponry arts, Sycthe of Hate!" A blue light flashed and then a scythe with a burning blade appeared. He then lifted his left hand. "Takata Style, art of the human puppet, Scythed Killer." The Chakra strings on Naruto turned dark blue. The Scythe of Hate flew into his hand.

The veins on his face flared, and his eyes went blank white. Naruto grew larger, and his muscles swelled. It looked as if the Chakra Strings were like a Steroid of some type. Naruto and Kaori's voices spoke in unison, and Naruto's voice was the more menacing of the two. "Now Uchiha Sasuke, prepare for the worst torture you'll ever endure!"


	5. The Blood of the Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, events, or venues. In fact I own nothing of the _Official _Naruto at all. In this fan fiction my property is; Takata Kaori, all his moves, all his history, and everything about him except the Akatsuki. _The Blood of the Uchiha_, and the Scythe of Hate. **

**Tip: All of the Names written in this are in the original Manga format, therefore instead of "Naruto Uzumaki! It's Uzumaki Naruto!"**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was seriously confused. When did Kaori slip the chakra strings onto Naruto? How does this "Art of the Human Puppet" work? He wanted answers. Naruto was still a muscle-bound freak. Everything about him mimicked Kaori. So it must be something like the Shadow Possession technique used by Nara Shikamaru. Sasuke decided to test something; if it was right then this may be easier than he thought.<p>

Sasuke shot into the air, and kicked Kaori right in the face. The ninja's body flew through the air. Sasuke saw Naruto's body completely copy the motion of flying, and the blood. So their souls were connected, and everything Kaori did, Naruto will do as well. That means the only way to break it is for Kaori to break it off, or kill both of them. He then remembered the fact that they were connected by _strings_.

Sasuke lifted the sword to slash the strings, and to see Naruto and Kaori with the same expression of horror, then they both spoke in unison again, Naruto's voice being deeper than normal, was starting to creep Sasuke out. "Don't cut the strings! Each one is connected to vital organs in our bodies, if you cut one, they all snap, and me and Uzumaki Naruto die." He told Sasuke.

"Then it looks like I'll have to kill you….." His sentence was cut off by the two punches into his stomach. Blood spurted from Sasuke's mouth. Before they could take off, Sasuke came up with an idea that may break the strings without killing Naruto. He slammed their heads together. If he was right, one felt the pain of the other. So when they collide they won't just feel their own pain, but the other's as well. This means the pain will get so bad, that Kaori will have to split the strings attached to Naruto.

A deafening barrage of screams answered Sasuke, his conclusion was correct. Kaori put his hands on the strings, and then he said, in a pained voice, "Takata Style, Art of the Human Puppet, Scythed Killer Release!" and the cords fell to the floor. Luckily, Sasuke's Sharingan was activated when Kaori used the two justu and had an idea.

"Do the weapons of the "Takata Style, The Mystical Weaponry Arts, use weapons created in your imagination that you name?" Sasuke asked. Kaori shook his head yes. Then Sasuke smiled, "Well then thanks to the Sharingan, I'll make this a much easier battle!" He held his hands in the position of a swordsman holding a two handed blade. "Takata Style, the Mystical Weaponry Arts, the Blood of the Uchiha!"

There was a flash of blue light, and then a magnificent sword appeared in Sasuke's hand. Its hilt was made of Gold with an Uchiha clan symbol made of beautiful jewels. The blade was Red, and had another Uchiha Clan symbol painted on. The blade was about 6 feet long and 3 feet wide. Its design allowed it to cut through steel, and easily through an opponent. Sasuke smiled, for the thing he didn't mention about _The Blood of the Uchiha _was that the sword was made even better when the user had the Sharingan activated. If the user has Mangekyou Sharingan, it will be even greater. If the Susano'o would be activated, the blade would be whichever element the user needed. And if the user activated what would be the Black Flames of the Amaterasu, the sword's hilt would be like a torch's handle, and the blade would be the Black Flames Manifested into a weapon.

Kaori laughed, "_The Blood of the Uchiha_? What a pitiful name, it probably reflects the sword well. Except for one thing, it looks like your average everyday sword." Then he saw that the sword was an inch from his face, and the blade was sharp enough to cut a water droplet in half. Then Sasuke activated the Sharingan, and it grew a few inches longer. Then he activated the Mangekyou, making the sword an inch from Kaori's face. Then he activated the Amaterasu, and the blade manifested the Black Flames. Then he jabbed the blade into Kaori's stomach, and watched him burn to the ground. Sasuke wins!


	6. The 2nd Uchikage!

_The Blood of the Uchiha _was in Sasuke's hand. There was a flash of blue light, and the sword disappeared. Sasuke knew that this was his only choice. He lifted his hand, and raised it into the air. _The Blood of the Uchiha _reappeared in his hands. "Burn my sword!" He yelled as he threw it into the air. There was fire and then the sword was gone. Madara approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you. It's really important." Madara said quietly. He could tell the Sasuke had bonded with the sword he had made only moments before. It was the perfect weapon, but he could feel something. He felt that if he kept the sword, it would soon begin to control him. He felt confused.

"Speak Madara." He replied. He was already working out the plans for the sword he'd one day keep. It would be much like _The Blood of the Uchiha_, but nowhere near as close to Sasuke as that sword was. For the few moments of his life that he had his creation, he felt joy.

"The Uchiha had a few surviving households, and we've been repopulating since the massacre. Before I told you this, Itachi was their leader. Now that he's gone, they need a new leader, who's not only strong in body. But, he also needs to be strong in his mind and heart. Sasuke you are The Blood of the Uchiha. You are the man to lead the Village Hidden in the Sharingan. I'll even be an elder in the council if you will please lead them. I know this is unusual of me, but it is better than my leading." Madara concluded.

"Interesting, The Village Hidden in the Sharingan is a very intriguing name. Call Uzumaki Naruto to my aid. He shall be the Village Jonin. He will lead the children, and I shall be your Uchikage. Why do you ask of me to be this when all you had to do was show me there?" Sasuke asked.

"For there was a prophecy made by the Sage of Six Paths, it said,

_The Uchiha shall fall._

_ An Avenger Shall Rise._

_ Uchiha Blood will take the Lead._

_ To Save the Clan lost to eternity._

_ His blade will go black and untamed._

_ He will bring the Enemy down in flames._

_ He is The Blood of the Uchiha!"_

Sasuke was stunned; he was prophesied to be the leader of the rebirth of Uchiha. He is prepared to be the blood of the Uchiha. He then reimagined _The Blood of the Uchiha _the way it was before. This was his destiny, and with this blade, he shall be the most powerful warrior ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review! This will be continued in <em><span>The Rogue Hatake Clan<span>_ in which everyone's favorite Sharingan Using Teacher makes a comeback and strikes at the ever so quickly growing, infamous, and powerful Village Hidden in the Sharingan. Prepare for a war of epic proportions!**


End file.
